


Something Sweet

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, fun in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert comes home to find Aaron and Liv have been making a mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, thinking about all the things the boys will get up to when they finally move into the Mill

With a relieved sigh Robert dropped his keys into the glass bowl Diane had given them when they’d finally moved in. God it was good to be home. Inhaling deeply he pulled a face as he tried to work out the mixture of aromas invading his senses. Shrugging out of his jacket he went in search of the unidentifiable scent. Pausing in the kitchen doorway he bit his bottom lip to stifle his laughter at the sight before him. The kitchen was a mess, pots and pans everywhere, each available surface covered in what he could only assume was flour and in the middle of it all stood a shirtless Aaron, with his back to the door as he furiously mixed the contents of the bowl in front of him. Shaking his head he pushed off the doorframe and made his way over towards his fiancé a quizzical look on his face as he cleared his throat making Aaron jump.

“Don’t ask,” the younger man grunted turning his attention back to the mixture. 

“Where is she?” Robert chuckled he could only assume that the state of the kitchen and Aarons clothes had something to do with Livs cooking project she’d informed them about that morning.

“And what happened?” he gestured towards Aarons discarded shirt.

“Liv that’s what.” 

Robert nodded, just what he’d thought,

“So why….”

“I said don’t ask,” Aaron scowled before shoving his finger towards Robert,

“Here try this.”

Roberts eyes widened at the force behind the gesture but he took Aarons offered finger into his mouth sucking hard, the mixture Aaron had dipped his finger into was sweet with a hint of vanilla before the stronger banana flavour washed over his tongue. Aaron started to pull away but Robert grabbed his wrist halting his movements he locked their eyes together as he swirled his tongue teasingly around the digit.

“Rob,” Aaron tried to complain but the word came out as more of a breathy moan.

“Yum,” Robert responded pulling Aarons finger from his mouth with an obscene pop that sent blood rushing straight to the younger mans groin.

“Any good?” Aaron asked hoarsely his voice thick with lust.

“I’m not sure,” Robert teased guiding Aarons finger back to the mixing bowl.

He dipped it into the sweet mixture and brought it back to his mouth sucking it in, lapping up the sweetness before scraping his teeth along the pad of his finger.

“It’s….ummm,” Aaron shuddered at the addition of Roberts teeth.

“B-banana cupcakes,” Aaron stuttered his eyes heavy with lust as he watched his finger move in and out of Roberts mouth.

Robert let Aarons finger slip from his mouth and released his grip on this wrist. He smirked when Aarons hand seemed to stay there, suspended in the air for a moment as if debating whether to demand more from Roberts talented mouth. Sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth he lowered his hand his eyes fixed on Roberts full lips. With Aaron seemingly distracted Robert dipped his own fingering into the cake mixture but instead of bringing it to his mouth he swiped it across Aarons right nipple and stooping lower he sucked the tender flesh into his mouth cleaning the now pert nub until the sweetness disappeared leaving behind something even better, flavour of Aarons skin.

“Oh,” Aaron gasped instinctively pushing his chest into Roberts touch.

Robert looked up still teasing Aarons nipple with his tongue and met those lust filled blue pools.

“Now that’s good,” he hummed licking his lips.

“I’m…we…can’t..”

“Shh,” Robert soothed he knew what Aaron was thinking but so what if Liv happened to come down the stairs, they weren’t doing anything wrong and they were in their own home and besides Aarons response to his attentions counteracted his words, the younger mans cheeks flushed panting as he once again licked his nipple, smiling as he heard Aarons breathing quicken.

“But….I think something’s missing.”

“What?!” Aaron cried in panic momentarily forgetting about Robert hot wet tongue as he frantically searched the recipe book mentally checking off all the ingredients.

Chuckling to himself Robert grabbed the bowl and sank to his knees in from of Aaron.

“I didn’t….oh,” Aaron moaned when he felt Roberts fingers brush against his taut stomach spreading the sweet mixture in its wake, his finger disappearing into this belly button.

Adding more of the cake mix to his finger he moved across Aarons hip to just above the waistline of his sweatpants.

“Still think it’s missing something, but don’t worry we’ll figure it out,” Robert beamed up at Aaron before leaning in.

He started at Aarons hip the tip of his tongue tracing the scattered scars, lapping at Aarons skin but didn’t never ventured below the material of the sweatpants instead he moved across the edge of the material and up his treasure trail. Aarons bulge swelled tenting his pants but Robert ignored it concentrating on his stomach. He placed his hands on Aarons hips to stop his ricking motions, Aarons moans deepening as he pushed his tongue into his belly button, sucking and lapping at the mixture that has pooled there.

“Robert!” Aaron jerked pulling away from the tickle of Roberts tongue but he tightened his grip holding him firm, Aarons cock poking his chin.

“Nope,” he shook his head looking up at Aaron in mock puzzlement,

“Just can’t figure it out.”

“Nothing’s missing I checked,” Aaron insisted,

“Now will ya get up?” he demanded his eyes flashing towards the open door conscious Liv was only upstairs.    

Robert clicked his fingers his eyes sparkling with mischief as he smirked,

“I think I know, want me to test my theory?”

“Not here,” Aaron panted his eyes darting between the door, Roberts heated gaze and his long fingers dipping back into the bowl.

“I think here’s….” Robert nudged Aarons tented pants,

“Perfect.”

He curled two fingers in the mixture scooping out as much as he could the excess dripping off them and onto his shirt but he was having too much fun to care. Keeping his eyes locked with Aarons who gaze had finally landed on him and stayed there Robert eased the material over Aarons straining cock and spread the cake mix down the entire length. He winked at Aaron before engulfing the sweet cock into his mouth. Aaron went rigid his eyes rolling back into his head as Robert took him deep into his throat.

“Fuck,” Aaron cried out his hand finding the counter for support his body trembling with the need to thrust.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned when Robert swallowed.

Robert let Aarons cock slip from his mouth keeping a firm grip on the back and licking his lips,

“That’s it.”

“What?” Aaron panted shaking his head.

Robert licked his flared head lapping up the salty pre cum steadily leaking from the tip as if double checking the flavour,

“You forgot this.”

Aarons giggle came out as a strained grunt,

“Pretty sure Liv doesn’t want cock in her cupcakes.”

“Well….” Robert cocked his head to one side.

“Don’t you dare,” Aaron warned but it was too take as heat enveloped him as Robert sucked him back into his mouth setting a slow rhythm taking him deep and pulling back so just the head was past his lips and then slowly moving back down to the base.

“Fuck Rob,” Aaron moaned his whole body shaking.

Humming to let Aaron know he’d heard him but refusing to listen Robert bobbed his head faster his hand coming up to tease his heavy balls, rolling them between his fingers.

“Please,” Aaron sobbed not entirely sure what he was asking for his knuckles white where he gripped the worktop his breathing erratic as he tried to control his impending orgasm.

Robert tortured Aaron until he felt him go rigid his cock hardening even more and just before the point of no return Robert pulled off squeezing tightly around the base.

“No yet.”

“What?” Aaron swallowed hard.

Robert sucked the head back into his mouth teasing the slit with his tongue lapping at the steady stream of pre cum.

“I can’t,” Aaron pleaded.

Without taking his mouth from Aaron, Robert awkwardly handed him the bowl which he haphazardly accepted slamming the glass onto the counter; Robert wouldn’t be surprised if half the mixture now covered the worktop but they figure that out later. Pressing his fingertips into Aarons hips he pulled him closer taking him as deep as he could holding him there, breathing heavily through his nose as he swallowed around Aaron, the action pulling a strangled moan from the man above him and on his next swallow he was rewarded with lashings of thick salty liquid as Aaron erupted, spurting down his throat. Aarons chest heaved as he gulped meeting Roberts gaze who having swallowed all Aaron had to offer ran a soothing hand up and down his arms.

“Better?”

“S’pose,” Aaron shrugged with a grin still trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

With one last lick at Aarons spent cock Robert climbed to his feet kissing him on the nose and stepped back rolling his shirt sleeves up ready to get back to the task at hand.

“So what were you doing exactly?” he asked pointed to the upturned bowl.

Aaron glanced over the mess dismissively before stepping closer to Robert his lips next to his ear.

“It’s not what I was doing but what I’m going to do now you should be asking,” he whispered as he reached down to palm Roberts harden flesh through his jeans making the older man shudder and groan with anticipation.

…..

When Liv finally made her way back downstairs after thoroughly showering the exploded mixture from her hair she made her way into the kitchen just as Robert pulled out a dozen perfect cupcakes from the oven. She stood open mouthed as she watched him delicately place the cakes onto the side, Aaron stood to the side also watching a look of wonderment on his face making Liv roll her eyes.

“Guess I’ll ask you next time he’s useless.”

“Hey,” Aaron complained but they both knew she was right.

“Well I used to be chef ya know,” Robert informed her with a cheeky grin and started to tell Liv all about it.

“Here we go,” Aaron rolled his eyes snatching a freshly baked cupcake and tearing some off he popped the warm sponge in his mouth and groaned, the sound making Robert blush as he tried to focus on Liv and not on the sounds escaping Aaron not that dissimilar to the sounds he’d elicited just a little while ago with his own mouth.


End file.
